Switched at Birth
by watamotefan1231
Summary: Massie and Claire were switched at birth Note: When the name Massie is brought up imagine claire but with Massie's name and vice versa Example: Massie(Claire) and Claire(Massie)


Pizza Finds Love

Chapter One

Pizza was a happy slice but he was lonely one day he Meet carrot pizza fell in love with carrot. Carrot fell in love with pizza but he was junk food she is a veggie and veggies are not allowed in junk food Ville and junk food is not allowed in Veggietopia but pizza found a lope hole carrot and pizza meet in the sewers every night that way they can talk without going to jail so Every time they talked it was a huge deal to both of them they never talk above ground if one ever set foot into others town they would go to jail so Every day they talk in the sewer as they talked and talked and if it was night they would but hold hands and look at the each other and one day carrot said pizza I love you pizza I want to talk even before carrot finished her sentence pizza said but down here we can talk down here but up there is bad. Down here is good when pizza finished his sentence carrots face was as red as pizzas pepperoni. Pizza we should start a protest so we can talk on the surface pizza thought carrots idea was risky but pizza said ok carrot jumped up with glee she said make lots of signs and petition as carrots love of the ok pizza felt sick and nervous a feeling raced up pizzas spine like a spider when pizza got home his best friends candy bar said hey man what's up as candy bar slurped his soda pizza said carrot what's to have a protest so we can talk on land candy bar spit out of his soda and yelled what if you win you can let the city's come together candy bar finished talking pizzas face lit up yay we will have justice we will have peace we will not have war or pain we will have peace and justice no war or pain we will have peace and justice candy bar said pizza in a whispered tone keep voice down they will hear you pizza in a pizza said confused who will hear us them whispered candy bar pizza acted suspicious who are them candy bar said them is the president and the general. Pizza told candy bar the president would not listen to us but in the white house the president was listening to them talk general go get pizza pepperoni and candy bar Hershey yes Ms. President and also carrot a carrot and get them now yes Ms. President as the general walked into the main room give me a car I am going on a mission as the science man a car general celery got in the car and drove away the general got carrot and pizza and candy bar as he got the three the president was looking out the window about all the time she spent without family or friends she looked at her locket in her pocket as she stared she thought about him it's been 20 years she throw her locket at the wall and walked away in tears . as the president was having an emotional break down general celery was driving he looked at a picture he looked at her at the he shed a tear on the picture it's been 20 years sense she has been with him he stopped and ripped his picture and ripped it up as he drove he sucked up his tears and ride. Her life changed when he was their the president felt right with him so she got a tissue and whipped her tears and picked up her locket and promised she would suck up her tears and said I would help him any time she wanted to see him again so after 20 years so she laid down on her bed and thought. He went to pizza's house as the general walked toward the house he opened the door and walked to pizza and said pizza pepperoni help me as pizza stared at the general he said what do want to do with my advice as the general said I need a woman. pizza was confused with all things the general said

Chapter Two

as pizza thought about the puzzle hey if you want my advice meet in the sewers at midnight as the general thanked pizza the general grab pizza and put handcuffs on him the general threw him into the car he drove to veggietopia as they drove pizza looked around the car and found the ripped picture he picked up one of the shreds he looked at shreds and said you dated the president the general froze and said put that down but why asked pizza puzzled. ok if you put that down and I'll tell you about it pizza said ok as the general started the story he said the year was 1996 I was 26 my dream was being a actor when I got a job at television show all my love but then I meet Beatrice as the general kept talking pizza interrupted who's Beatrice asked pizza the general said the president as the general continued his story Beatrice was the girl named Sam the teenage girl that has two choices for romance. After the show we always talked so every day we dated our first date was at the circus the picture you saw was where we got it after about a couple years she ran for president I did not believe in her so when she slept she thought I disappeared she thought I was missing I went in with a new name and entered the military I became pizza listened he looked down on the floor and found the key as the general got veggietoipa


End file.
